A Happy Ending
by KateB-fan
Summary: Inspirado en "The Blue Butterfly". Si no lo viste, quizás no sea conveniente leerlo... esto sucede luego de que el caso se cierra... espero que les guste... Capítulo 2 listo!
1. Chapter 1

**Esto es lo que pasa cuando me quedo mirando un capítulo tan esperado de Castle... por lo menos en mi caso, obviamente. Y tengo que decir que aunque esperaba algo más... tanto en el pasado como en el presente, "The Blue Butterfly" me inspiró lo suficiente como para escribir esto... espero que les guste!  
><strong>

**A happy ending**

Mientras caminaban bajo las estrellas, Rick observó de costado a Kate. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía a su detective y musa sonreír abiertamente sin motivo… aunque no fuera totalmente así, ya que él conocía ese motivo, por supuesto…

Los minutos iban pasando y la sonrisa se mantenía… caminaban en silencio, hacía frío, pero no demasiado… tal vez un presagio de la primavera? Tal vez no importaba demasiado si hacía frío o no, porque lo que importaba era la compañía?

-Hey… Kate…- dijo él y ella miró hacia el costado, encontrándose con sus ojos- quería agradecerte por no haberlos arrestado…- le dijo con sinceridad.

-Y por qué me lo tendrías que agradecer?- dijo Kate aún sonriendo.

-No lo se… se que eres derecha en tus convicciones… y esto significó que saltaras las reglas… debe haber sido difícil…- dijo pensativo.

-Es cierto que me cuesta saltar las reglas, pero en este caso… en este caso…- dijo y se detuvo en seco, y él se detuvo también y la miró- creo que quería un final feliz para Joe y Vera…

-Te encariñaste con ellos…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Puede ser… - suspiró Kate- en realidad sentí empatía por Vera… llegué a darme cuenta de que estaba muy enamorada de Joe…

-Y aún lo está…- dijo Rick y luego agregó- y él también…

-Si…

-Crees en el amor a primera vista?

-Por qué no?- dijo Kate y sintió que su corazón se agitaba. Era imposible que no creyera en algo que le había sucedido.

-No lo se… pensé que no era tu estilo…- dijo él pensativo.

-Y cuál es mi estilo?- dijo ella con curiosidad.

-Supongo que las relaciones más tranquilas… no basadas en arrebatos…

-Estás tan equivocado, Castle…- dijo ella sonriendo y él giró la cabeza, observándola.

-Quieres decir que alguna vez te enamoraste a primera vista?- dijo con curiosidad.

-Creo que a todos nos pasa alguna vez…-dijo sonrojada.

-Y cómo fue?- quiso saber él.

-No lo se…- dijo ella con nerviosismo- creo que él ni siquiera se dio cuenta… pero cuando yo lo vi por primera vez… sentí que no podía dejar de mirarlo… sentí que mi corazón… y todo mi cuerpo reaccionaban a él…

-Y… pasó algo con él?- preguntó Rick con interés.

-No…- dijo y se interrumpió.

-Lo siento…- dijo él y siguieron caminando.

-Y tú?- quiso saber ella.

-Yo si… totalmente… es una experiencia maravillosa… una de esas que cuando te tocan, no sabes si alguna vez volverás a experimentarla…

-Me alegro por ti…- dijo ella y colocó su mano sobre el brazo de él, apretándolo un poco- pasó algo con ella?

No…- dijo él y también se interrumpió cuando estaba por decir "aún".

* * *

><p>Subieron al auto y ella lo llevó a su casa. Y sorprendentemente para él, Kate se bajó, con ánimos de seguir hablando.<p>

-Volviendo al tema de Vera y Joe… creo que me dio un poco de envidia… digo… el hecho de que hayan dejado todo para estar juntos… creo que no todo el mundo puede hacer eso… yo misma no podría hacerlo…- dijo y él se quedó estático por un momento.

-Yo creo que si puedes hacerlo… Kate…- dijo y tomó su mano, sin pensarlo y ella abrió los ojos como platos cuando él deslizó sus labios y besó suavemente sus dedos… respetuosamente.

-Castle…- jadeó ella y él suspiró, esa era la forma que ella tenía de ponerle límites… cada vez que él se "excedía", ella lo llamaba por el apellido… era como un código.

Pero esta vez, Rick no tenía intenciones de continuarle el juego… no el de compañero respetuoso al que se puede rechazar incontables veces porque total, siempre vuelve…

Y Rick continuó besando húmedamente sus dedos y luego su mano, con sus ojos fijos en los de ella, aún en la oscuridad de la calle y ella no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo.

-Castle…- volvió a intentar ella, tratando de no dejarse llevar por el deseo que tenía de arrojarse en sus brazos y rogarle que nunca la soltara.

-Sabes qué, Kate?- le dijo sin abandonar su tarea- sí me imaginaba a Joe y Vera como nosotros… - dijo y ella sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, lo que él no sabía era que ella también se los imaginaba así…

-Me lo imaginé…- Kate suspiró, tratando sin éxito de rescatar su mano.

-Y sabes por qué lo hice?- preguntó y se detuvo, sus ojos focalizados en los de ella.

-Porque te pareció una divertida forma de cumplir tus fantasías… dijo ella y alzó la ceja, resaltando lo obvio.

-Porque quiero un final feliz también para nosotros…- le dijo y miró sus labios, acercándose despacio, casi sin que ella lo notara…

-Rick…- dijo ella y él suspiró.

-Vamos mejorando…- dijo y sonrió.

-Acaso no te cansas de esperar?- quiso saber ella- no me mires así… creo que quedó claro, aquel día en el parque… aquel día te dije que necesitaba tiempo… que quería resolver el caso de mi madre… y tú accediste a darme ese tiempo, correcto?

-Así es…

-Quiero saber si no estás cansado de esperar…- dijo ella.

-Reconozco que a veces me pregunto cuánto tiempo seré capaz de hacerlo… sobre todo cuando no tengo el más mínimo indicio de que algo pueda suceder algún día…- dijo y levantó la mano, acariciando su mejilla con ternura.

-Lo siento, Rick… lo siento tanto…- dijo y sintió algunas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas…

-No lo sientas… solo déjame que de tanto en tanto, te demuestre algo de afecto… no creo que eso afecte en nada tus objetivos…- dijo él analítico.

Kate asintió y lo miró a los ojos durante algunos segundos interminables…

-No puedo darte nada más que amor…- le dijo él y ella sintió que el corazón se le saltaba del pecho por segunda vez ese día.

Solo que esta vez, él no se refería a la canción, sino a ella…

Kate aspiró hondo para no hiperventilar, no podía dejar de mirarlo, no podía dejar de desearlo, no podía dejar de amarlo… y las voces que de vez en cuando sonaban en su cabeza, volvieron…

_"Solo déjame que de tanto en tanto te demuestre algo de afecto"… "Crees en el amor a primera vista?" "El corazón de Kate se aceleró" Te amo, te amo, Kate…" "Gracias" "Siempre" "No puedo darte nada más que amor"._

Kate miró sus labios y se inclinó hacia adelante, sin decir nada…

Rick observó su reacción sin moverse, necesitaba saber lo que ella quería decirle, tanto con palabras como con su lenguaje corporal, pero lo que vino luego, de ninguna manera podía imaginárselo…

Kate lo tomó de la solapa del abrigo y lo besó impetuosamente, casi con desesperación. Rick suspiró shockeado al principio, pero luego se recuperó y comenzó a responderle, tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

Rick ahondó el beso y la sintió derretirse en sus brazos. La emoción que sintió ante esa demostración de ella era tan profunda que cuando un momento después, Kate se separó tan impetuosamente como había iniciado el beso, se quedó repentinamente sin aire.

Kate no dijo nada, solo lo miró a los ojos, su necesidad de él evidente en ellos y luego salió corriendo, subió al auto y se fue… dejándolo ahí parado en la calle… con la boca abierta y la sensación dulce de sus labios en los de él…

-Dios… danos un final feliz… por favor…-dijo y sonrió, mirando hacia el cielo, luego de que sus ojos perdieran de vista el auto de Kate…

* * *

><p><strong>Si no lo sigo me matan no? aunque bien podría terminar así... y que la interpretación de lo que pasará a continuación quede libre para todos... quiero su opinión... gracias por leer!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A pedido de la mayoría, aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste!  
><strong>

**Capítulo 2**

Kate lo vio salir del ascensor y su corazón se aceleró como venía pasando desde hacía unos días. Ella sabía que era normal pero había llegado a sentirse incómoda, insegura de que alguien advirtiera su estado.

Rick la miró a lo lejos, sumergida en la lectura de un informe y se preguntó cual sería la mejor forma de abordar la conversación con ella. La realidad es que lo había dejado shockeado, en el buen sentido, por supuesto… pero no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar para no echar las cosas a perder…

Se acercó despacio, sus ojos acariciándola durante todo el trayecto y rogó al destino, que lo venía favoreciendo últimamente que lo ayudara a actuar de la mejor manera…

-Buenos días…- dijo solamente… ni Beckett… ni Kate… punto a favor…

-Buenos días…- dijo ella y cuando levantó la vista, sonrió… si, sonrió y se sonrojó levemente. Rick sintió tanta ternura en ese instante que la hubiera abrazado hasta fundirla con él.

Rick dejó el café de Kate sobre su escritorio, sonriendo galante como lo hacía casi todos los días y ella le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza, agradeciéndole el gesto.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar, ella se levantó, tomó el café y la carpeta que leía y se fue…

Evidentemente no estaba pudiendo controlar la presión… había hecho algo importante el día anterior y no sabía como lidiar con las consecuencias…

Rick la observó entrar en la sala de descanso y suspirando, la siguió. Se cruzó con Ryan que le guiñó el ojo a forma de saludo y él ni siquiera se detuvo a hablar con él…

Cuando entró la vio sentada, leyendo, tratando de concentrarse.

-Hey… pasó algo?- indagó y ella soltó el aire que tenía retenido audiblemente… punto en contra.

-Solo… quería leer esto y…- dijo sin mirarlo.

-Te molesta que te acompañe?- insistió él.

Kate levantó la vista. Era inútil que se escondiera, porque él la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo para saber qué había sucedido la noche anterior, cual era el significado de ese beso… cuales eran los pasos a seguir… y ella no podía culparlo… solo podía culparse ella…

-No es que me moleste… es solo…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza- creo que no podré esconderme toda la vida no?- dijo con sinceridad.

-Es cierto…- asintió él pensativo…

-Escucha… por qué no hablamos de esto en otro lado? Quiero decir… hay cosas que preferiría mantener al margen del trabajo…

-Te refieres a nosotros?

-No hay nosotros, Castle…- le advirtió y ambos pensaron "aún".

-Entonces?

-Me refiero a lo que pasó anoche… a eso de lo que tú quieres hablar…- dijo y revoleó los ojos cuando él hizo un gesto de inocencia.

-Está bien- asintió él y ella sonrió levemente.

Kate se levantó y se dirigió a su escritorio, de ahí en adelante, no hablaron de otra cosa que no fuera de trabajo. Cada tanto, Rick la miraba ansioso y ella, que parecía darse cuenta, le devolvía miradas dándole a entender que no era el momento ni el lugar…

* * *

><p>Cuando terminaron de trabajar… él se acercó a ella en silencio, de alguna manera recordándole que tenían algo pendiente.<p>

Ella lo miró y suspiró, no podría evadir más esa conversación…

-Dónde quieres ir?- le preguntó cuando él la siguió hacia el ascensor, sin decir nada.

-Dónde quiero ir?- repitió él sin comprender demasiado.

-A hablar…- dijo ella con seriedad.

-No lo sé… no importa donde… -y cuando ella estaba a punto de volver a hablar agregó- quizás a algún lugar del que no puedas escaparte tan fácilmente…

-Vamos a mi casa entonces…- dijo Kate y él asintió.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron, ella le ofreció un café y él se sentó en el sofá a esperarla.<p>

Kate se tomó su tiempo, un poco nerviosa porque no sabía bien que ocurriría… y cuando llegó con las dos tazas y las depositó sobre la mesa ratona, él le hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento…

-Escucha, Castle…- dijo Kate en tono bajo, reflexivo- lo que pasó ayer… yo estaba vulnerable… la historia de Joe y Vera realmente me llegó hondo… y el hecho de saber que tuvo un final feliz me hizo fantasear con la idea de tener el mío propio…

-A mi también…- dijo él y sonrió.

-El caso es que me dejé llevar por ese deseo… pero tú y yo sabemos que no es el momento para eso…

-Por qué no?- dijo él tratando de comprender.

-Ya te lo expliqué… yo quiero ser feliz… y en este momento pienso que quiero que sea contigo… pero ahora no soy capaz de afrontar ninguna relación hasta no poder poner un poco de justicia en el caso de mi madre…- dijo y él vio que sus labios temblaban.

-Kate…- dijo y tomó su mano, cosa que la sobresaltó un poco a ella- y qué pasaría si por alguna razón no puedes poner justicia… o resultas muerta en el proceso?

-No lo se… mi propósito de resolverlo es tan fuerte que no me permito evaluar esas posibilidades…

-Pues deberías hacerlo… eres una excelente profesional y a pesar de eso, no has podido resolver todos los casos que se te han presentado…

-Qué quieres decir?

-Que existe la posibilidad de que este nunca puedas resolverlo… y entonces qué? Nos quitarás la posibilidad de ser felices? De poder estar juntos y compartir la vida?

-Tú ya sabías lo que yo sentía al respecto, Rick… nunca te engañé…

-Lo se… pero anoche… cuando me besaste… normalmente no puedo dejar de pensar en ti… hay días en que hasta sueño contigo… imagino que estamos juntos, que compartimos cosas cotidianas, que vivimos juntos… pero es más relajado… es como una suerte de recreo para mi corazón mientras te espero…

Kate quiso decir algo pero no pudo abrir la boca. Rick le estaba hablando con el corazón y nada de lo que pudiera decir ella tendría sentido.

-Ayer cuando me besaste, me di cuenta de que además de fantasear con tenerte, puedo tenerte realmente… y no pude dejar de pensar ni un minuto en eso…

-Rick… fue solo un beso… un impulso… un pedido desesperado de que me esperes…

-A mí me sonó un pedido desesperado de que te rescate de esa pared que has construido alrededor de tu corazón… tú sabes que si yo te hubiese seguido, Kate, hubiésemos pasado la noche juntos y ahora no podríamos siquiera pensar en separarnos…

-Hubiera sido una noche increíble, si…- dijo ella sonriendo- pero mis convicciones se hubieran mantenido… Rick… yo parezco necia, pero no lo soy… yo se que si te doy la oportunidad te meterás en mi corazón, mucho más hondo y harás tambalear mis planes… es por eso que no te dejo entrar...

-Por qué te haces eso? Por qué nos haces eso, Kate?

-Porque es más seguro para ambos…

-Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil? Si yo te amo… y tú…

-Y yo qué?- preguntó ella con los ojos perdidos en los de él.

-Y tú que sientes por mi?

-Tú sabes lo que siento…- dijo ella a la defensiva.

-A veces no estoy tan seguro de saberlo…- dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Lo sabes perfectamente, Rick…- insistió ella.

-Sabes qué? Creo que será mejor que no vaya a trabajar por un tiempo… quizás la distancia nos sirva para aclarar las ideas a ambos… quizás pueda aprender a no amarte tanto… quizás hasta pueda olvidarte…- dijo con tristeza, aunque sabía que eso no era cierto.

-O sea que ahora tu plan es huir… - dijo ella molesta.

-Espera un poco… qué esperas que haga? Que siga esperando sin pedir nada a cambio?

-Es que no puedo darte nada más a cambio…- dijo ella.

-Nada más? Qué supones que me estás dando?

-Mi corazón…- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Escucha, Kate… yo agradezco profundamente tu intención de querer darme tu corazón… pero la realidad es que tu crees que me lo das… en realidad estás tan encerrada tras ese muro que es imposible para mi entrar, ni sacarte… así que mejor, viendo que tú no puedes hacer nada al respecto… y tampoco quieres… tendré que evaluar la posibilidad de irme…

-No me dejes Rick…

-Por qué? No puedo hacer nada por ti, Kate… no me dejas…

-Porque no podré vivir sin ti… no te das cuenta?- le dijo llorando y él abrió la boca, sin saber que decir por un momento.

Kate lloró casi desconsoladamente unos instantes, él quiso abrazarla pero no se atrevió. Ella procuró calmarse, tenía que seguir hablando, tenía que convencerlo…

-Rick… tienes idea de lo que sufrí aquel verano en que desapareciste para irte con tu ex mujer a los Hamptons? Quieres saber cual fue la última conversación sana que tuve con Montgomery antes de que lo mataran? Le pedí que te echara… quería que te fueras… estaba furiosa contigo porque te habías metido en mi corazón y me hacías tambalear los planes que había elegido para mi vida…

-Más a mi favor, entonces…

-No, Rick… luego me di cuenta de que sin ti, estaría muerta en vida… porque eres tú el que me da fuerzas para seguir adelante…

-Si hubiera escuchado eso en otras circunstancias, sería el hombre más feliz del mundo…

-Sabes la cantidad de veces que quise terminar con todo para no seguir sufriendo y luego te veía… me sonreías, me hablabas de cosas comunes, sin importancia y así podía seguir adelante? Me salvaste la vida más veces de las que crees, Rick… no te atrevas a poner en duda de que tienes mi corazón…

-Sabes que pasa Kate? Recién ahora, cuando me dices todo esto, es que me doy cuenta de que realmente puedo ser importante en tu vida… de otra manera, solo siento que te acompaño… y que no recibo nada a cambio…

-Y qué quieres recibir a cambio?

-A ti… evidentemente con tu corazón no me alcanza…

-Todo esto es porque quieres pasar la noche conmigo?

-Pasar la noche?- dijo y lanzó una carcajada- yo quiero pasar mi vida a tu lado, Kate… con una noche, tampoco me alcanzaría… solo quizás me dejaría satisfecho físicamente… y créeme… eso no es lo más importante…

-Entonces qué hacemos? Te irás para no sufrir?

-A ti que se te ocurre que podríamos hacer?

Kate lo miró pensativa… quería encontrar la mejor solución para ambos, pero no sabía cuál era…

-Por qué no intentamos mantener una relación de pareja… adulta… como corresponde? Qué podría pasar? Qué no funcione? No está funcionando ahora… así que… el no, ya lo tenemos…- dijo él.

-Hablas de que quieres que seamos pareja?- dijo con los ojos muy abiertos ella, no podía evitar sentirse interesada en la propuesta.

-Por qué no?- dijo él y alzó la ceja.

-Por qué no?- repitió ella y él sintió que se le terminaba el aire.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio… cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Y en un momento, cuando él la miró… ella sonrió y se sonrojó.

Rick sintió que su corazón se hinchaba de satisfacción.

-Dime que lucharemos por nuestro final feliz…- le dijo tomando su cara entre las manos.

-Juntos…- dijo solo ella y cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios de él sobre los suyos, sellando el pacto, con timidez, pero también con resolución…

Kate lo abrazó mientras él la besaba, quería que el tiempo se detuviera para siempre, no quería pensar, solo sentir… saber lo que se sentía de estar besando al hombre de su vida… después de todo… no era ese el fin último de cada ser humano? Encontrar la felicidad?

* * *

><p><strong>Puedo seguirla o no... depende de ustedes... gracias, una vez más, por leerla!<strong>


End file.
